Trolls in Heat
by seductivefeline
Summary: A few days every 2-4 earth months trolls experience going into heat. A very uncomfortable process. A series of drabbles with couples dealing with it. Will include Gamtav, Erisol, Johnkat, Rose/Kanaya, and whoever else.


**My friend mentioned seeing a headcanon on tumblr about trolls being in heat. And then this happened. **

**This entire fic will be a series of drabbles written by both me and her, vuv. There are two pbj ones because it's both our otp. We plan on so far Rose/Kanaya, Erisol, Johnkat, and maybe more. **

**Since she can't get a fanfiction account, i'll credit her through her tumblr: kawaii-roxy-lalonde**

**(in case anyone's curious, mine is sex-potatoes 3)**

**Warnings: Trolls in heat. Sexual content of all kinds.**

**Involves M/M, M/F, F/F, if that offends you, go away?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Is it hot in here or is it just Tavros' crotch? <em>**

**_abstractGenocide_**

It was that very, very uncomfortable time again.

It happened a few times every sweep, usually sandwiched between a few months of normality and sanity.

It was being in heat, a ridiculous survival strategy that whatever part of the troll body came up with, and caused absolute misery for trolls for a two to three days a few times a sweep. The urge was very animalstic in a human's eyes; trolls went for their belongings, or anything really, and just to a messy pile known as a nest. There was no sleeping on sopor during this time, no, you cannot mate properly in sopor. Sopor was for healing and relaxation, not fucking your kismesis or matesprit into oblivion. The nest usually consisted of things that could be found the troll's hive or respiteblock, nothing overly fancy, and the objects didn't really have to be soft. They just needed to create a nest.

This particular nest consisted of cards, some stuffed-plush beasts and Oogonibombs. In the center of this nest, quivered a relatively young troll of about 6 sweeps. He was in heat at the moment, and laid in his nest that he had put together during the day, when he should have been sleeping. He was wide awake, bright yellow eyes watching door to his respiteblock. Every now and again, he would shift positions, and each time, he let out sort of a whining sound that was barely audible. His slightly brown-tinted skin was especially flushed in his face; his cheeks were an evident color of brown, the color of his blood, and his mouth was slightly agape. The young troll was panting, and with every pant the fluffy hair of his untamed mohawk trembled above his forehead. His fingers, complete with long claws, dug into the pile, maiming several cards and plushies in the process. Not that he noticed, he couldn't notice anything at the moment, aside from the fact he felt like his body was on fire; every nerve and every limb throbbed terribly. His tentabulge wanted to come out for contact, and his nook needed something inside it. The walls of the insides occasionally convulsed and shuddered, and what would normally be pleasant was actually incredibly painful.

He whined, the need to fill a bucket was overwhelming. He had no idea it would be like this, no idea at all. Typically young trolls began going into heat around 6 sweeps, and this is his first time. Of course he was well prepared; not only had he researched online, but Tinkerbull was sure to tell him about it. But no amount of research could prepare him for this... just, this. Every time he moved, he had to whine, and his hand inched closer to his lower region. He couldn't please himself now, he knew he couldn't, he needed another troll there.

He called, no, begged his faithful friend to help, somehow, or to at least just BE there. It was painful, terrible, he couldn't even handle it-

There was a knock on the door before that faithful friend came meandering into the room unceremoniously. He was slouching, per usual, and had that signature dopey grin on his face, though his eyes were glazed over, they looked a bit considered. He used his claws to scratch at his hair, and he was looking around the room confused for a moment before he noticed the pile in the darkened corner of the room.

"Hey there, Tav," he greeted slowly, and maybe a bit hesitantly. "Told me a little bit ago you were up and not motherfuckin' feelin' well."

"Ahh... I... duh-don't feel so well, Gamzee," Tavros replied. His voice was different; it was shaky, and every word trembled. It was thick and lined with repeating pants.

Gamzee frowned a little, "This your first time, right?"

"I th-think so..." he croaked, rolling over in his pile again to look up at Gamzee, "It... it feh-feels terrible."

"I know, brother, but you usually gotta ride it out, or up and find a motherfuckin' matesprit or kismesis" Gamzee said as he slowly got closer to the nest, his body swaying a little bit with permanent imbalance.

"I... I don't have a matespri- hhhhn," he caused some friction between his legs by accident, and it sent a shiver up his spine. For a while, ever since Gamzee slipped in strange things that implied redder feelings for him and there was a sort of consideration Tavros contemplated for a while. Well, maybe it was that, or the fact he was the only other troll close enough to help him with this problem,. Frankly, he needed a troll to mate with now before he went crazy. He'd never mated before, he'd never been in heat before, and he had never felt he desired a troll more. His mind was almost in a sopor-like haze, thinking clearly wasn't even part of him anymore. He had just been laying there, in his nest, wallowing in the fact of how horny he was, and how badly he wanted it resolved.

Gamzee bit his lip, mostly out of consideration. He was red for Tavros certainly, and the thought of helping him deal with his problem now was looking very glamorous, but at the same time he had a sort of respect for Tavros. He knew he was only edged up on hormones right now, and if they did fuck and fill a bucket, it wouldn't be a motherfucking miracle, it would just be plain old bucket-filling. Besides, Tavros wasn't even in a proper state of mind right now. Gamzee, despite the fact he was a little slow, and always a bit hazy around the think-pan, was very much aware of how mindless Tavros really was right now. He'd been in heat before a few times. Those times he ended up usually taking care of it himself, though, once, he got his moirail to help him, (simply because he helped his moirail when he was in heat once. He was simply returning the favor).

"Gah-Gamzeeeeeee..." Tavros almost moaned as his lazy arm reached out and tried to tug at his pajama bottoms that he always wore, "I, uh, was wondering..."

"Brother, no, I can't motherfuckin' help you with this. You ain't even in a good state of motherfuckin' mind."

"Buuuuutt..." Tavros whined, but he pulled his hand away anyway.

Gamzee got a big closer and sat down on the edge of the pile, "You can just up and motherfuckin' wait it out and shit, no need to actually do something. I'm motherfuckin' here, maybe we could rap or some shit and distract you."

"Ughh..." Tavros shivered, and rolled around in his nest again, "It hurrrrrtsss... Everything hurtsss..." Another whine-like voice, and another deep sigh from Gamzee as he leaned back and watched Tavros.

"Bro, I know, I know..."

"If... if you know, wh-why leave me hanging?" the way Tavros asked, it sounded like he was asking Gamzee why his lusus died. Overdramatic, and full of emotion.

Gamzee scratched his head again, he felt as if the awkwardness in the block was growing. In a foggy mind, even he found sense, and he could never take advantage of a bro, no matter how much of a turn-on it was. Sure, it was possibly for trolls to be horny and to fill buckets in between heat periods, but it was never as strong or evident... or painful.

Tavros couldn't even handle it anymore. Gamzee was just staring into space, not helping, and god he wanted that face to be close to his. And those hands, holy fucking shit, why weren't they on his body right now. Lifting a quivering hand, he shoved if down his own pants with a rather pathetic groan. It only took a single stroke of the small slit before his bulge came out. It was already wet between his fingers, and stained the inside of his underwear. Not that he cared, he was really, really mindless at the moment. Nothing really mattered aside from the fact his bulge was curling around his wrist and his nook was throbbing.

He let out another whine. His body hurt.

Gamzee was brought out of his thoughts by the sound, the sound that was sent straight to his crotch. "Broooo, not cool, don't do that with another bro here," Gamzee said, mostly in defense of his growing arousal.

"I-if you aren't going to help then I, uh, wil take care of it myse- nhhhhh, Gah-Gamzee," Tavros murmured as he dropped his face into the nest and stroked his slick bulge to the best he could, thought it was bring really, really wriggly right now and it was hard to get a grip. For some reason, as he touched himself, he looked over at Gamzee, imagining it was him stroking the bulge.

He couldn't take advantage of his brother right now. He just couldn't, but he was already damn-well horny by watching this.

To get better access, he did his best to shove down his pants, though this was difficult with useless legs. Though he managed to get them just below his hips, so his bulge was more exposed. Now that it was in the air, it searched for a nook, any nook, or any opening that wasn't his own. From pores dripped peanut-butter brown genetic materiel that was staining not only his clothing, but getting onto his skin as well. It was painting his naval and the inside of his legs with the slightly transparent liquid.

In any other situation it would have been unbelievably embarrassing, but Tavros hardly cared right now. His mind was gone, and only his instincts remained. His instinct to just _mate, _to _reproduce, _and to _fill a bucket. _Although being so young he wasn't required to fill buckets, but he still wanted to. He had to, he needed to, everything in his mind and body told him he had to mate with somebody and fill bucket. A whimper left him, uncontrollably, and he clenched his teeth together. Trying to fill a bucket with himself wasn't working, even when he stroked his finger at the opening of his already-soaked nook and it quivered and trembled with pure want- no- need. Tavros hardly registered his sharp nail skim against the soft flesh around his opening. He had only just enough sense left to not push his finger past the wet slit, because a claw in his nook wasn't any good. But _god _he needed to feel something against his insides. He needed the pressure there; his nook was quaking and dripping with peanut-butter-brown liquid, and his other hand was all over his tentabulge that was writhing uncontrollably. He could imagine the things Gamzee would do to it, given the chance, and everything was out of the control but he just couldn't release.

In his mind's eye, Tavros imagined Gamzee's purple-yellow eyes staring at him, his lips all over his body and his teeth and tongue grazing every inch of his gray skin. The dopey grin on his lips raising to a more seductive and almost cocky smirk, and his eyes narrowing and lashes fluttering a little. His breathe hitched when the tongue on his neck and the hand on his torso was a little more real that just a fantasy in his head.

Wait, it wasn't a fantasy. Gamzee really was all over him.

Those teeth weren't exactly careful, even around the delicate parts of his throat. His protein chute was so close to those long fangs that poked at his skin, only cushioned by soft lips that smelled of face-paint and faygo. Languid motions down his sides with large hands made Tavros impatient, but he couldn't buck his body up very well due to his legs, so his mouth opened wide and a pleading moan slipped out. He couldn't handle this foreplay, he just needed his throbbing bulge to be taken care of. It was leaking genetic material and it hurt terrible and he just _wanted Gamzee to take it in his hands and_- Tavros broke off with another pitiful whine, "Gah-Gamzee-! Eeh-every thing hurts, i-it hurts," his whines were more like choked sobs as he tried to convince Gamzee to just finish it.

"It's gonna be motherfuckin' okay, Tav, just chill, and let me up and motherfuckin' handle it." Gamzee's voice whispered in his ear, causing a shudder as the warm breath brushed against the highly-sensitive skin.

"I-I need t-to... finish this soon, Gamzee," Tavros choked out, his voice raising into almost a scream as he tightened his fingers around his bulge and gave it a rough tug. His fingers were covered with his genetic material, it was sort of disgusting, but it helped increase speed and friction as he did his best to simulate a nook with his fingers.

A hand curled around his and it forced his hand away from his writhing tentabulge, which was now free from any grasp and began curling in on itself, desperate for another tentabulge or nook.

Tavros whimpered quietly at the sudden loss of contact, but he let his hands be placed above his head. With half-lidded eyes, he lazily watched a fuzzy salut of Gamzee pull his pants the rest of the way off him. Though embarrassing it should have, it wasn't. It was kind of hot, the way Gamzee was acting a little rushed rather than lethargic, his hands moving in more of a hasted manner. His claws grazed Tavros's skin, but never penetrated the mostly-gray, brown-tinted surface. They caused tingles to crawl about his skin, and he wriggled his midsection the best he could, almost mewling like a cub-beast for a more direct manner of contact.

Gamzee was upon him again with licks and bites, "Calmmmm... Brother... I can up and take care of you very nicely."

"Nnnnghhh-" Tavros cried as he palmed his soaking tentabulge. Naturally, it curled around Gamzee's hand and fingers, growing excited as Gamzee teased the underside with his fingers. "P-please,-" he begged his friend. He had to get over and done with this; his head felt swollen with haze and instinct. It hurt so bad, he wanted to cry, and he was frustrated he couldn't move the lower portion of his body as well as he should, or he would have been on Gamzee and riding him like a fucking hoofbeast.

His body was on fire, and his nook throbbed horribly; never had Gamzee shown such little mercy. He was still teasing Tavros's tentabulge, that was curling around his fingers like some fort of sick dance. His hands were coated with the peanut-butter-brown genetic material, it was sort of gross, but Gamzee just kept fondling Tavros's bulge until it was curled around his wrist and dripping liquid all over the place. The friction felt to wonderful but it wasn't enough and Tavros whimpered again; the whine was fueled by both need and pain.

And he wasn't even noticing how Gamzee pulled his pants down to his knees and began working himself until his tentabulge was out. It was lanky and already leaking a little, but nowhere near as much as Tavros's. The indigo-blood grunted as his tentabulge began wriggling, naturally searching for another bulge or nook. He pulled his hand away from Tavros's bulge; his fingers dripped with brown liquid.

When Tavros felt another warm, wet appendage curl around his bulge he let out a sound that was probably a bit too loud for the situation. His hands searched for something to grab onto, and he found Gamzee's horns. He stroked them and used them for leverage as he gasped. Purple and brown tinted bulges danced around one another and caused so much friction it was amazing. Tips explored the undersides, while the pores ground against other pores, the liquids mixing to create an even darker brown color that looked sort of sickly. Gamzee curled his back and ground there hips together in the hopes of more friction. In the hopes to just get closer, and to feel Tavros's grinding caused more motion, and Tavros's entire body trembling and he moaned another shrill, needy moan, "Gah-gamzee, ple-please- I- I have- please gamzee I need-need to fi-tinish this- it hurts and! -nnghHHH!" Tavros cut off as Gamzee's tentabulge slid down into his nook. The thing sheathed almost completely, and was wriggling around in the incredibly closed space.

"It's okay Tavbro-! It's almost motherfuckin' over,"though Gamzee's voice was edged with regret. A soft grown escaped him as Tavros's bulge went up his nook.

They were close now, and there was no bucket, Gamzee couldn't see one. As much as his instincts told him to get one, he couldn't leave this motherfucker hanging while he went looking for one. He was in agony- his face was flushed brown, and his fangs were closed tightly together. Brown-hued tears were streaming down his cheeks. Everything about his body posture and expressions were counteracting to the noises he made; they were deeply sexual, if not line with pain as well.

He arched his back and made rolling motions, his hips grinding into Tavros's with each motion. It wasn't particularly an in and out motion, just a rolling motion to ensure friction. It caused Tavros to almost scream bloody murder- "Nghh-nghhhh-hhhh- Gah-Ga-Gamzee, I can't- it hurts- bucket- bucket-! I- nghhh-," h always broke off with a loud groan or a whimper that sounded more on the pathetic side. He was crying, because it hurt. Gamzee put a hand to his face as he rolled his hips, but he didn't notice. Gamzee leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, and Tavros finally opened his eyes all the way.

"Brother, it's okay," He said, his voice husky, "It'll be over soon."

"Hhuuhhnnnnn..."

He kept his movements up while whispering words of encouragement to his dear friend until his chest rose, his mouth widened, his eyes screwed shut. His screams rose, and all words that were being formed completely fell apart in his mouth and was replaced with a scream as he came violently.

His genetic materiel went everywhere, as if it wasn't before. I rushed into Gamzee's nook, and from his own nook. Gamzee's bulge slipped out as brown liquid poured out from inside. Tavros was yelling and losing all control; his body writhed and wiggling as he finished his orgasm, and the burning sensation that had taken over his entire body slowly died down to a dull throbbing in the back of his mind.

He was tired, and a wave of realization came over him. Though it wouldn't last, because the several day process wasn't over. But he was still embarrassed. He twisted his body and rolled over in the pile, suddenly finding it very uncomfortable.

"I... sorry..." He murmured, his voice thick with shame.

Gamzee was quiet before he laid down behind tavros. He was larger than the smaller troll, and practically spooned him. His arm slithered around his midsection as Gamzee ghosted kisses through the peach-fuzz on the back of Tavros's head, "it's okay brother, I wanted to help. I motherfuckin' up and hate seeing you in pain, it's the exact opposite of a miracle."

It eased his nerves a little, "I... I don't like this being in heat thing..."

"It ain't so bad, bro, especially with a matesprit."

"B-but.. I don't have one-" He broke off and squeaked when Gamzee rolled him over onto his back. He planted a kiss straight on on his soft lips.

"I'd be up and honored if you'd fill my red quadrant brother."

The brown blush covered his entire face, "Uhh.. I... uh...-"

Gamzee kissed him again, silencing his stuttering, "i don't wanna pressure you but, eve if you don't want to be a matesprit, i'll help you though this."

Tavros bit his lip and hesitated, but then nodded.

Gamzee put his head to his chest, and they curled up together to get some rest before Tavros's head would go fuzzy again.


End file.
